1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to display apparatus and, more specifically, to a Vehicle-Mountable Picture Frame.
2. Description of Related Art
People love pictures. Virtually every home in the world has displayed within it, at least one picture, usually held within a picture frame. Most homes, in fact, have tens of pictures displayed in picture frames. Furthermore, many workplaces and offices have pictures displayed there and further, many people carry photographs with them in their wallet and/or purse. One particular place that is absent of pictures is the vehicle. It seems astounding that the typical working person spends an hour or two per day in their vehicle going to and from work, or even in the course of their work, however, the closest that the photographs of their loved ones are is in the seat of their pants in a wallet. What is needed is a picture frame for a vehicle.
Other inventors have recognized the desire for portable picture frames. Cohen, U.S. Pat. No. 5,647,099 for a "Garment Pin" discloses a portable picture frame for a person's garment. The Cohen device goes further to include a rest for a person's eyeglasses. The problem with the Cohen device is that while it demonstrates the desire for taking photographs with you, it ignores the ability to station those photographs within a vehicle; the Cohen device is simply attachable through a pin to a person's garment. Another inventor, Manor, U.S. Pat. No. 4,388,770 disclosed an "Identification Badge." Like Cohen, the Manor device includes a transparent pouch within which photographs could be displayed, but clips rather than pins to the wearer. The problem with the Manor device, like the Cohen device, is that it is not attachable within the car. Furthermore the Manor device essentially describes a soft plastic pouch, or series of pouches that is aesthetically unsuitable for permanent or semi-permanent installation within the vehicle. Yet another patent Anthony, U.S. Pat. No. 4,391,053 for a "Visor Picture Frame," sought to bring the pictures of a person's loved ones to a vehicle. The Anthony device includes an integral clip that is formed to attach to a sun visor or to a detachable stand for resting on a table. The problem with the Anthony frame is that when it is attached to the sun visor, the pictures displayed therein are hard to see for the driver and passengers. What is needed is a picture frame that attaches to the dashboard of the vehicle and/or the window (or other structure at the front of the vehicle) so the occupants of the vehicle can see the pictures easily without having to pull down the sun visor or look up at the ceiling.